Ti amo e Te amo
by AikoSusuki
Summary: ¿Cuántas formas existen para decir cuanto ama una persona a otra?. Muchas. Muchísimas. El lo sabía. Pero, ¿que podía hacer?, no es como si el fuera el chico más expresivo del mundo. España/Romano. Shonen-ai.


¿Cuántas formas existen para decir cuanto ama una persona a otra? Muchas. Muchísimas. El lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, no es como si el fuera el chico más expresivo del mundo, además, ¡¿cómo diablos se pudo enamorar de una persona como ésa? Había tantas chicas lindas en su grado, como Natalia o MeiMei e incluso chicas de grados mayores también muy lindas, como Elizhabetha o Emma. Pero no, el tenía que enamorarse de esa persona. Además, no es como si no tuviera problemas en su vida, su _fratello_ era un idiota, y como idiota que era, salía con un alemán-come-patatas. Había un Frances en unos grados más arriba que siempre iba a acosar a su hermano, con él venía un chico que decía ser "Asombrosamente Prusiano", quien era hermano del Macho-patatas ese, y con ellos venía un español muy idiota. ¡El muy bastardo siempre que lo veía le decía lo "lindo y adorable" que era! ¡¿Por qué diablos simplemente no lo ignoraba como todos los demás?

Bien, nos estamos desviando del tema principal. La cosa es que nuestro enamorado amigo estaba mirando por la ventana reventándose los sesos en busca de alguna manera para confesarse.

— Hey — Susurró de pronto un chico japonés llamando su atención — ¿Sabes?, ya casi es primavera. —

— ¿Y qué diablos me importa eso a mi? — Respondió secamente el italiano.

— De camino a tu casa hay un árbol que en mi país llamamos "Sakura", y sirve bastante para dar un ambiente "romántico". Hemos pasado muchas veces con tu hermano y con Ludwig-san por allí. - Dicho esto, el chico de cabello negro se fue, dejando a un confuso y solo Lovino.

¿Tan obvio era?, seguía preguntándose el chico castaño. Lo mejor era quitar de una vez esa cara de bobo-enamorado.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo haría que lo acompañara a casa?

— ¡Lovi! — Gritó desesperadamente un español entrando al aula. ¿Cuántas veces debía decirle que se llamaba Lovino y no "Lovi"? — ¡Francis y Gilbo se fueron solos y me dejaron tirado! ¡Así que el Jefe te acompañara a tu casa! —

— ¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir bastardo? ¡¿Qué sólo me acompañaras porque tus "amigos" te abandonaron? ¡No soy plato de segunda mesa ni nada parecido maldición! — Vociferó enfadado Vargas —

— N-no me refería a eso, Lovi, me mal interpretaste — Articuló mientras ponía un puchero.

— Hum, como sea, de todos modos Feliciano se fue con el bastardo patatero – Declaró mientras se ponía a guardar libros en su bolso. Al cabo de unos momentos ya tenía todo guardado – _Andiamo_.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto confuso Antonio. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había dicho el italiano. —

— ¡Qué muevas el culo, maldición! —

— Creo que debo aprender italiano — Susurro el español en voz baja, por lo que el otro no logró escuchar.

Llevaban un rato caminando, hablando de trivialidades, hasta que el español pregunto por Feliciano.

— Esté con el macho-patatas, ¿no te lo había dicho ya, idiota? —

— Oh, ¡claro!, ¡lo siento, lo olvide! – Expresó el de alegre sonrisa un tanto nervioso. — A propósito, ¿por qué odias tanto a Lud?, es un buen tío, además, se nota a leguas que quiere mucho a Feli —

— No lo sé, ¿y como puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes saber que ese alemán quiere en serio a mi _fratello_? —

— Porque, como acabo de decirte, se nota a leguas, ¡y no hay persona que no quiera a Feli! Digo, es muy tierno, lindo, adorable y todo eso —

— ¿Y tú? —

— ¿Ah? ¿El que? —

— ¿Tú quieres a Feliciano, o sólo quieres la fortuna de nuestro abuelo? – Le pregunto fríamente el del rulo antigravitacional.

— ¡Cómo me puedes preguntar eso Lovi! ¡Yo quiero muchísimo a Feli! — Grito un poco enfadado.

Luego de unos tensos momentos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Lovino se detuvo de repente, causando que Antonio también lo hiciera, pero unos metros más delante de el.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—…— El chico estaba mirando hacia arriba, por lo que Antonio sólo tuvo que subir la vista para ver que observaba Lovino —

— Están floreciendo. — Reflexionó con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a las flores de cerezo que estaban justo encima de ellos.

— No están floreciendo maldición, ya florecieron…— Y de un momento a otro, el más bajo se sonrojo —

— ¿Romano? — Pronunció Fernández tratando de llamar la atención del menor — Anda ya, ¡vámonos! —

Bien, estaba ahí ¡así que a eso se refería el japonés! Le daría las gracias cuando lo volviese a ver… Por mucho que le costase hacerlo.

— ¡Hey! — El chico se empezó a acercar, ya que al parecer el italiano no le prestaba ni la mínima pizca atención —

Oh diablos, el de pelo ondulado se estaba acercando, ¡¿Qué haría? Debía confesarse ahora, era el momento más "mágico" que pudiese haber. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría? _"Me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti"_. Muy usado. _"¡Me gustas más que los tomates!"_... ¿Qué diablos? ¡Se estaba poniendo nervioso!, ¡y Antonio se seguía acercando!

— ¡Lovi! — Se estaba acercando más, empezaba a preocuparse por el menor.

Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué diablos los ojos de Antonio tenían que ser tan endemoniadamente lindos? ¡se estaba perdiendo en ellos y cada vez se ponía más nervioso! _"Desde el primer día en que te vi, me enamoré de ti"_ Eso sería raro, ya que se conocían de pequeños, y la verdad es que estaría mintiendo, cuando pequeño le gusta Emma. _"Desearía ser un rayo de sol y entrar por tu ventana mientras duermes y posándome en tus labios despertarte dulcemente" _¿Qué clase de cursilerías eran ésas? Le quedaba más al español.

— Y-yo… Tomates…y-y-o… — Realmente no sabía que decir —

— ¡Lovino! — Grito tomándolo por los hombros, tratando de despertarlo de aquel extraño "trance" —

— _Ti Amo Bastardo!_— Formuló sin pensar, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no ver la reacción del mayor. — Y si no me quieres ver nunca más, ¡me importa una mierda! ¡¿Por qué tendrías que estar enamorado de alguien como yo si está mi hermano? Soy mal educado, te golpeo cada vez que dices algo que me molesta, mi hermano es mucho mejor que yo dibujando, cocinando y limpiando. Hay mucha gente mejor que yo, además de mi _fratello_, como Emma o — Y no lo dejaron continuar. Fue callado por los labios del mayor contra los suyos.

— ¿Por qué?, Porque te amo tal, y como eres. Con tus defectos y virtudes. ¡Si no tuvieras defectos no serías tu, Lovi! ¡Peor!, ¡Serias un robot o algo así! – Explicó mientras agitaba las manos en señal de fingido nerviosismo.

— Ahhh, cállate bastardo, sólo dices idioteces maldición — Profirió el italiano enfadado. O eso pensó Carriedo, quien no vio la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba el menor. – _Ti__voglio bene,__maledizione._–

— ¿Ah?, ¿El folio viene? ¿Qué significa eso, Lovi? ¿Es acaso italiano? ¡No hables en italiano, sabes que sólo entiendo unas cuantas palabras!— Articuló mientras gimoteaba.

— _E mi__dovrebbe__interessare? _—Rechazo claramente la petición de Antonio, ya que siguió hablando en su idioma natal —

— ¡Ahí va!, creo que tendré que aprender italiano — Manifestó mientras tomaba la mano del chico de fuerte carácter.

Lovino no dijo nada, sólo disfruto del momento, después de todo, realmente deseaba que Antonio tomara su mano, y no había nadie que los pudiese ver allí.

¿Cuántas formas existen para decir cuanto ama una persona a otra? Muchas. Muchísimas_._ Y él eligió decirlo en tu idioma natal, con las únicas palabras que el español – hasta ahora – sabe de ese idioma, ya que esas simples palabras son casi exactamente iguales en su idioma, y también dicen lo mucho que quiere una persona a otra. "_Ti amo_" y "_Te amo_" solo cambian en una letra, y en ambos idiomas expresan cuanto amor siente una persona hacia otra.

_Fratello: Hermano_

_Andiamo: Vamos (También sale en el HataFutte Parade(?) xD)_

_Ti voglio bene: Te quiero_

_E mi dovrebbe interessare?: Segun el Traductor Google: ¿Y devería importarme?_

Yaya, si se que esta fail y todo. Y no se me ocurrió otro título (?)

Momentos de ocio (Y tareas de Lenguaje (?)) hacen que mi imaginación fluya xD

Es un One-shoot o algo así.

Es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de Hetalia, así que si me salieron OoC, no me hago responsable (?).

Y cualquier error de Ortografía o algo por el estilo, culpen al Word.

Eso es todo~!, espero que lo hayan disfrutado~!

Ciao~!


End file.
